


measurements

by paradisedise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, johnil, why is it that i only ever write either fluff or smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisedise/pseuds/paradisedise
Summary: Taeil led him to the bedroom and Johnny confirmed his suspicions that Taeil was the most beautiful person he had ever known, especially unclothed.  He also learned just how sensitive Taeil’s thighs were, much to Johnny’s joy and amusement.  The memory made Johnny smile and Taeil blush.





	measurements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckhyuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckhyuck/gifts).



> listen so when am i not writing something bc hyungwonwon will mention an idea to me and then i send them a bunch of vague eye emojis and then after an indeterminate amount of time i publish a mediocre fic . ANYWAY love you babe hope you like this trash ass shit

Johnny can remember the first time he saw Taeil, walking into that lecture hall. He was so painfully shy at that point that when Taeil came in and walked down the aisle towards the professor, all he could do was look. It was so corny but Johnny could remember exactly what Taeil was wearing that day. He was pretty sure those jeans that hugged his bottom half so wonderfully were still in a box deep in the closet they shared. By some miracle they ended up partners for a project and Johnny had been lovestruck ever since. They were so young that thinking about it made Johnny’s heart hurt but the ache faded when he looked at the man who was still sleeping next to him. It was morning on a rare day off. 

Still half asleep, Johnny rolled over until he was half on top of his husband. They had gotten married just a few months prior and married life was the happiest Johnny had ever been. There was absolutely nothing better than falling asleep and waking up next to the love of his life. They weren’t always harmonious, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. The smaller man made a noise of protest but Johnny couldn’t bring himself to care, wiggling even closer to Taeil. “Good morning, babe,” he hummed, breathing in the scent of Taeil’s shampoo. 

The first time Johnny mustered the courage to ask Taeil on a date was a semester after their class together. Maybe muster wasn’t the right word though because it was entirely on impulse, something completely unlike himself came over Johnny and he sat down at the table Taeil was studying at in the library. It was an unspoken college rule--not bothering someone who was studying on their own. Johnny failed to realize that until he had already sat down and Taeil was looking up at him, looking terrified. 

_“Sorry, hi, how are you Taeil?”_ Johnny stuttered, immediately reconsidering his decision to ask Taeil out. Yeah right Taeil would want to go out with him, he was so perfect, so lovely, he could do so much better. _“How have you been since last semester?”_

 _“Oh, uh, I’ve been okay,”_ Taeil shrugged, cheeks pink. Johnny was too shy to say anything after that and they lapsed into a terribly awkward silence. They both went to say something at the same time. _“Sorry, you first.”_

_“No no, you, please,”_ Johnny said, embarrassed. 

_“Oh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime,”_ Taeil replied, beating Johnny to it. 

The memory made Johnny smile, pulling Taeil tighter to him. The older of the two mumbled something unintelligible, probably something about not being able to breathe. Taeil would have to indulge Johnny for a moment, though, because he lived for this. After a deep breath he pulled away and crawled till he was hovering over Taeil, starting to press kisses to his cheek. Mornings were so sweet. 

Johnny was only a little bit embarrassed that what he remembered the most about their first date was how Taeil’s legs looked in the pants he wore. His thighs would forever be Johnny’s favorite part of his body. They were strong and perfect and looked good in anything Taeil wore--to say he was obsessed with them was an understatement. Their first date was at a restaurant, nothing out of the ordinary but still one of most memorable nights of Johnny’s life. At the end of the night they promised to see each other again and Johnny kissed his forehead. His chest ached when he saw Taeil close the door to the apartment that they would soon spend so many nights together in. He wanted so badly to follow him in but instead left, every spare thought filled with soft brown hair and shy smiles. 

“Mmmm, morning Johnny,” Taeil murmured, turning his head and whispering the words into Johnny’s cheek. Taeil’s skin was soft against Johnny’s hands, the two of them not bothering to put on pajamas after last night. Johnny moved so he was positioned over Taeil, hands on either side of Taeil’s face. Taeil pulled him down, kissing him sweetly, and Johnny smiled. They kissed leisurely for a while, enjoying each other’s warmth and the softness of the moment. Johnny pulled away and kissed the corner of Taeil’s mouth, savoring the giggle from the man under him. He started mouthing at Taeil’s neck, trailing his lips lightly over the tendons of his neck and ridges of his collarbone. Taeil sighed underneath him, bringing a hand to Johnny’s silky hair. 

After a few dates Taeil invited Johnny into his apartment for the first time. They had just gone to dinner, a drink each in their system, flushed and giggly. Johnny was still shy, not wanting to cross any boundaries, but his body ached for Taeil and he wanted desperately to press him into the sheets and kiss him until he couldn’t breathe. Taeil led him to the bedroom and Johnny confirmed his suspicions that Taeil was the most beautiful person he had ever known, especially unclothed. He also learned just how sensitive Taeil’s thighs were, much to Johnny’s joy and amusement. The memory made Johnny smile and Taeil blush. 

Johnny intended to take advantage of that particular vulnerability this morning as well and Taeil was perfectly happy to let him. Lips lingered on Taeils neck and collarbone, before Johnny let them travel to his shoulders. The air in the room was chilly, probably from the changing weather outside. Taeil shivered and Johnny laughed. “Need me to warm you up?” 

“If you want,” Taeil said, smug. Johnny grinned and continued his work on Taeil’s skin, nipping at the firm expanse of his chest. Taeil tightened his grip in his husband’s hair and Johnny gasped. He breathed deeply, savoring how Taeil smelled, like citrus and lavender. He rested his head on Taeil’s chest for a moment, listening to the the beating heart that he knew belonged to him. Johnny pressed a kiss to his sternum and going down to Taeil’s tummy that he thought was painfully cute, even if Taeil didn’t. _“Don’t kiss my stomach!” “But baby, I want to…”  
“Okay, fine. You’re lucky you’re so handsome.”_

The smaller man shuddered at Johnny’s full, pouty lips trailing over his hipbones and down to the junction of his pelvis and leg. Johnny was back down to his favorite part of Taeil’s body, those strong, beautiful thighs--just like that first night together. That night Taeil’s thighs were littered with kisses and bite marks and Johnny had the same intentions on this lovely morning together. He pushed those gorgeous thighs apart and admired them before looking back up at Taeil who was propped up on his elbows, watching Johnny. The taller didn’t break eye contact as he kissed the very inside of Taeil’s thigh, right at the joint. It was Taeil’s most sensitive spot and his eyes fluttered shut, his breath coming out shakily. Johnny’s lips grew more ravenous against the soft flesh, a heavy tension coiling in his gut. Taeil was mesmeric, radiant, especially in the light of the rising sun shining through their window. It wasn’t long before Johnny was biting at those thighs, sweet pink marks left behind by his mouth. Taeil was starting to lose it, arousal taking over his body and coercing him to twist and writhe on the sheets. “Come back here, kiss me, please.” 

Johnny climbed back up and claimed Taeil’s lips again, big palms finding space to rest on his waist. They kissed until they were gasping, needing more, completely wrapped up in each other. It was shaping up to be another exquisite morning.

**Author's Note:**

> more garbage from ur favorite garbage writer.. . i live a pathetic and lonely life so pls talk to me lmao, also if you have any requests leave them below cause you KNOW a bitch has no original ideas


End file.
